BAF (British Armed Forces)
Real Life Details The British Armed Forces '''are the military forces of the British Isles and the British overseas Territories. The BAF (British Armed Forces) has 3 main groups called the British Army, Royal Navy and Royal Air Force .The British Armed Forces first appear in Project reality in update 0.5 (2006). '''History The Brits have a lot of history. The British empire was successful and long lasting empires ever, coining the term "The sun never sets on the British Empire", as the sun was always up in one of the British Empire's nations, however it later died out through global conflict, but let's skip that part, WW1, Burma war, WW2, Cold war, Operation Desert Storm, Operation Desert Shield, Operation Telic, the Falklands War, the Irish Troubles and Operation Herrick, and the war in Afghanistan. As of 2017 UK are listed 6th as in strongest military in the world. Since 2010 it has reduced its army from 100,000 to 80,000 active personal since the past 5 years. According to professor Malcolm Chalmers (director of UK defence Policy Studies) Britain can still hold an advantage over emerging power like China due to its superior training and equipment. This includes UK 's special forces unit, the SAS which former US military leader General David Petraeus claims that its the best special forces unit in the world and one that many other countries uses a template of their own. Laws and group systems The Commander-in-Chief of Her Majesty's Armed Forces is the British monarch, Queen Elizabeth II, to whom members of the forces swear an oath allegiance. Under British constitutional law, the armed forces are subordinate to the Crown, however this power is qualified by the requirement for parliamentary consent to the maintaining of a standing army and Parliament's approval of taxation and supply of funds for the armed forces. Under the 1689 Bill of Rights no standing army may be maintained during time of peace without the consent of Parliament and in modern times Parliament gives this consent every five years by passing an Armed Forces Act. Consistent with longstanding constitutional convention, the Prime Minister holds de facto authority over the use of the armed forces. The armed forces are managed by the Defence Council of the Ministry of Defence, headed by the Secretary of State for Defence. Training ''' '''Battlefield 2 Project reality British army first appeared in Project reality BF2 update 0.5. Their arsenal is different to any other on the planet, using the Enfield/Heckler and Koch L85 variant was the L85A2 . They appear in Multi-Terrain-Pattern (MTP), or woodland/desert Dirsuptive Pattern Material (DPM) uniforms. Their main OpFor are Russain armed forces, People's Liberation Army (Chinnese army) , Argentinan army, Eastern Europe Militia, Iraqi Insurgents and the Taliban. The British army have been around since the first big patch of Project reality BF2. British Royal Marine aiming down sight.jpeg|British soldier firing from long range.|link=BAF (British Armed Forces) British amry in eastern Europe.jpeg|An update for the BAF force classes.|link=BAF (British Armed Forces) D.jpeg|Land Rover military.|link=BAF (British Armed Forces) In Game Details The BAF is a BLUFOR faction in Project Reality also these weapons is what they use in real life Equipment *Small Arms **Glock 17 Austrain sidearm pistol **L85A2 The standard-issue combat rifle of the British millitary. **L22A1 The carbine version of the L85A2c, designed for use by armoured vehicle and helicopter crews. **L86A2 A support variant of the L85A2, including a longer barrel and affixed bipod. **L1153A3 (AWM) British sniper rifle, very effective. **L128A1 (M4 Super 90) Close quarters shotgun for quarters combat. **FN Minimi Para Belgian LMG used by the British army. *Grenades & Launchers **L109 Fragmentation Fragmentation grenade with more mobility. **M18 Smoke Smoke grenade. **M83 Smoke Smoke grenade. **L123A2 L85A2 Grenade launcher made by HK (Germany). *Man Portable Anti-Vehicle Weapons **MBT NLAW (LAW) British anti tank launcher **FIM-92A Stinger Heat seeking American launcher **L2A1 ILAW (AT4) Swedish launcher. *Emplacements **BGM-71 TOW **M2HB HMG **FIM-92A Emplacement *Mines **M15 Anti-Tank Mine **M18A1 Claymore defence mine. Vehicles *Ground Vehicles **Challenger 2 British army main battle tank **Warrior British ACP **CVR(T) Scimitar **CVR(T) Stormer **Land Rover Military version of the British Land Rover *Helicopters **Westland AH64E Apache British attack Helicopter **Westland Lynx Mk9A British transport Helicopter *Jets **Eurofighter Typhoon British super jet used by multiple of European air forces **Panavia Tornado Britain, Italy, Germany (West Germany) Operation Maps *AAS **Burning Sands (BAF vs Iraqi Insurgents) **Dragon Fly (BAF vs Militia) **Fools Road (BAF vs Militia) **Hill 189 (BAF vs Militia) **Operation Ghost Train (BAF vs People's Liberation army) **Vadso City (BAF vs Russain Armed Forces) **Shijia valley (BAF vs People's Liberation army) **Operation Rakisamatich (BAF vs Russian Armed Forces) **Operation Suel rebels (BAF vs Russian Armed Forces) **Heades peak (BAF vs Russian Armed Forces) **Helmand (BAF vs Iraqi Insurgents) **Li bong (BAF vs People's Liberation army) **Falklands (BAF vs AA) **South Falklands (BAF vs AA) **North Falklands (BAF vs AA) *Insurgency **Al Basrah (BAF vs Iraqi Insurgents) **Terrain (BAF vs Iraqi Insurgents) **Helmand (BAF vs Taliban) **Chernobyl (BAF vs Militia) **West Syria (BAF vs Militia)